Time-resolved fluorescence measurment will be taken on a fluorophore-tagged GDP, mont-GDP, band to Rho. The influence of Rho-GAP associate with Rho on the mont fluorophore should help evaluate the influence of Rho-GAP on the confrmation of Rho. Various Rho-GAP mutants will be examined.